Opps
by darksownlove
Summary: Tyson is sick of Kai! What happens when he tries to make Kai disappear? Now he has engaded Kai in prank war what will he do! Who will win? UPDATED!
1. opps

Disclaimer: I dont own Beyblade or any of the charaters

(A/N): I really wanted to do a fic like this one lol XD, I thought it would be fun to read. Enjoy!

Make your problems shrink away!

Tyson sighed as he sat down at the table and groaned, Kai thought it would a _great idea_ to train from four in morning to nine at night! Sure the bitbeasts enjoyed themselves but the bladers didnt, that is except Kai of course who was still out there yelling orders at Dranzer. Tyson pulled his thoughts away from training to more evil thoughts.

_"What if Kai left?...No...What he disappered?!"_ these thoughts made their way back and forth across his mind.

"Tyson?" Rei's question pulled him from his nice thoughts

"Huh?" he answered, boy even that sounded to stupid to Tyson.

Rei rolled his eyes "Gee thanks for listening, I knew I could count you for a good chat" he said his words dripping with scarcasm.

"Sorry Rei, what did you want?" he asked now giving Rei his full attention.

"I said did want to go get a few things with me?" he repeated making no attemp to his his annoyance.

"Sure" Tyson answered "As long as captian grump doesnt come along" he muttered as he got up to get his shoe's.

Tyson followed Rei down the street towards various places and objects that seemed to catch the neko-bladers eye. Tyson smiled at how easily Rei got distracted from the original plans for shoping , he looked around around until a small little shop got his attention. Now it wasn't the shop it's self it was what was on display in the window. Tyson tapped Rei's shoulder,

"Hey Rei I'm going to check out a small shop over there okay" he said not waiting for an answer.

Tyson walked up to the front door to the shop and stopped, boy did this place look creepy no not just creepy more like _scary. _Tyson pushed the door inwards and looked around only to find someone right in front of him

"Hello...weelllcooomee.." he lady dragged out the last words

Tyson forced a smile "Uh..Hi. I was looking at the containers in the window and I was wondering what exactly do they do?"

The lady smiled a smile that showed she very few teeth left in her head "Well take a look for yourself sonny" she said handing him a bottle from the window, Tyson read the lable

_" Having problems with people you dont like? Want them all to just disapper?! This liquid can do just that! Just follow the steps at the side : 1) Pour into drink or on top of food_

_2) Just wait!_

_Good luck! __(results may vary) __ "_

Tyson grined "How much is this?" he asked pulling out his wallet

"Two dollars" she answered

Tyson gave her the money and ran out the door, putting the bottle in his pocket for when he got home. Rei snaged him as he went by and smiled

"Time to go!" Rei said holding up the bag

"Alright!" he cried racing down the road "Meet you there!"

Tyson skidded into the house and looked for Kai, he wanted to put this stuff to the test. Tyson found him on the window seat reading a book and his drink next to him, Tyson crept over and poured the whole bottle into Kai soda and backed away as fast as he could with out looking like he did something. Kai took a lage drink of his soda and put it back down without any problems. Tyson frowned.

_"It didnt work...why didn-"_ he didnt finish his thought

Tyson watched as Kai slowly shrank, Max, Kenny and Rei seemed to notice and stopped what they were doing. Kai looked around confused and then went up in a poof. Tyson ran forward, cleared the smoke from the poof and looked for Kai. Tyson didnt see him until the book started to move and very small Kai emerged from underneath the book. Tyson Picked up the little Kai and only one thing needed to be said

"Uh..oh"

(A/N) There is the first chapter! Hope you liked it! Please, please, please review! If I get some good Reviews I'll put the next chapter! Thanx!


	2. Babysitting or are they?

Disclaimer: I dont own beyblade or any of the charaters

Babysitting or are they?

Kai looked around, being in Tyson's palm was upseting enough but Kai was more upset that he was as tall as Tyson's thumb! Kai glared up that the team member that held him, Kai looked at Tyson and then at the other bladers and crossed his arms.

Kai walked back and forth along Tyson hand trying to decide what to do, that was...until Tyson said something.

"Hey Kai you're LITTLE!" he said and laughed "Now what?!"

Kai grabbed ahold of one of Tyson's fingers before he got blown away and glared up that the idoit

"Hey! Watch it! You fool! You almost blew me away!" he yelled

Tyson frowned and brought his hand closer to his mouth "What?!" he asked, but to Kai it was like someone had put a large sound system against his ears.

Kai pointed at Tyson's ear, Tyson now getting the clue, brought his hand up against his ear.

" I said watch it! When you talk its like high speed winds! Oh yeah, and you also need a breath mint" he added to be spiteful

Tyson brought Kai back upto his face and glared down at Kai who was sending back a equal glare.

Tyson sighed losing the glare battle with the small but still stoic Kai, Tyson walked over to the counter and placed Kai on it.

"Stay right here and dont move an inch" Tyson said and walked back to the group.

Kai left to his own devices decided he didnt want to_ stay right here _and went hunting for things that could cause some problems. Kai looked at the knives in the rack and smiled, climbing up he saw that the group was heading out and thought to make the best of it. Taking a knife and pushing it he caused it fall to the counter below, he did this agin and then had Dranzer who had shrunk too, get them stuck in the wood so that they stood straight up and then dragged a discarded rubber band and stretched it acroos the two knives.

Now Kai stood back to admire his and Dranzers handy work, Kai then took a small plate and placed it in the sling. Kai waited, ready for the door to open. The door sung inward about five minutes later to reveal Tyson, Kai let go of the rubber band, sending the plate spinning at high speeds towards the unsuspecting Tyson. Rei saw it coming

"Tyson look -" he didnt get the warning out fast enough and the plate collided with Tyson's head.

"Bullseye!" he said as watch Tyson sink to the ground.

(A/N) He's evil! hehe serves Tyson right though! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Review or I'll have little Kai ATTACK you! you dont want that! Ask Tyson (looks at Tyson) ouch.


	3. Grievances

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of the characters, yes I'm very sad for that…

(A/N) I wasn't going to continue this story but I pushed back into it, so anyway you may kill me, tear me into pieces but please remember I'm the one that updates. Hehe..

Grievances: 

Tyson moaned, his spot on the floor was spinning as he watched, his head? Well, lets just that he would need a good nights sleep and some medication for it, he shifted. The sound of shattered plate bits came to life as he did so and he sat up, he frowned.

"Yo, Rei?" he asked, blinking several times to clear the blurred vision.

"Yes Tyson?" came the slightly hesitant answer, he heard Rei kneel down next to him "What?" came the question. It was clear that Tyson was slow to answer if Rei had to ask what after being called.

"What hit me?!" he cried, coming to his senses and looking at the white shattered plate scattered across the floor "Who hit me?!"

It was an a shocking thought that someone would hit him, much less with a plate! Who throws plates?! Really?! He scanned the room waiting for an answer, he didn't have to wait long. His eye's landed on the kitchen counter, Kai was sitting on the edge, one leg drawn up, his arm resting on the leg and so was his chin. A very typical Kai pose but what caught his attention was the very smug smirk that marked his face.

Kai seemed to be watching him for another reaction, anything. Tyson scowled, that seemed to be enough and Kai's smirk gotten bigger…if that was possible.

Tyson jumped to his feet and pointed a finger "You!"

Kai didn't look daunted "Me!" he replied, still smug. Tyson wanted to take the small form and crush it.

How was it, that even though Kai was the size of his thumb he was still able to make Tyson beyond the point of mad and to the point of crazy? He glared as intensely as he could only to receive a chuckle in return, Tyson didn't know how to respond to that and settled for grabbing the small figure up.

It was then something did come to him and he smiled, a fake sweet smile that made Kai's eyes narrow to a dangerous level.

Tyson cleared his throat and everyone looked over, pleased he had gathered everyone's undivided attention he continued "Somewhere over the rainbow" he sang, it wasn't quite singing either. There was a reason he didn't have a record deal but a beyblade instead "way up high!"

Kai who standing not more then a foot a away from his mouth staggered back and covered his ears like it could block out the incessant wailing that Tyson thought to good singing, it didn't work. After five more minutes of bad singing and repeated verses because he didn't know the song very well Tyson finally fell silent. He liked Kai's action who was tapping one ear to see if he could still hear, however everyone else's was not what he wanted. Rei's expression was one of pure horror, it seemed to be stuck that way. Max's he couldn't places and Kenny left the bus, escaping the singing while he could.

Tyson was slightly disappointed when Rei came over and took Kai away from him, his gaze so disapproving that Tyson almost felt ashamed. _Almost_

He watched as Rei asked Kai something, very softly as not to deafen the captain more then he already was and leaning to hear the reply. Tyson sighed and pouted slightly then something dawned on him.

"Hey! How come he hits me with a plate and doesn't get scolded but when I sing I get suddenly disowned for the night?" he asked, annoyed.

Rei looked over "you deserved it" he replied flatly, Kai was still trying to see if he could hear, ignoring his teammates. Kai then called Rei and said something, now caught the disapproving look and looked up at Tyson "You've just started a war" he said, a sigh mixed with the words "Great job.."

Tyson looked at Kai his brown eye's meeting fiery crimson one and a smug placed smirk, he winced inwardly. That was the last thing he wanted to do, he hadn't meant to engage Kai in a battle of pranks and wits but had. Tyson watched as Kai rose and leaned against finger, his arms crossed but Tyson could read his lips though he was small.

'_Get ready, this is war'_

(A/N) Okay then done, my writing style may have changed a little but for the better in my eyes. Thanks for waiting, if you still read this please review I plan to continue this. So yes, reviews shall spur me into action.


End file.
